dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Allen Walker
is the main protagonist and a reference to the series D.Gray-man. Allen is a former Exorcist and a former member of the European Branch of the Black Order. He is the adoptive son of Mana Walker, the elder brother of Nea D. Campbell, and the former apprentice of Exorcist General, Cross Marian making him part of the Marian Unit. Allen is usually seen with Timcanpy by his side. 'Appearance' Allen is a male teenager of average height (though Kanda often mocks Allen about his height, Yu Kanda himself is a tall individual, so Allen's height is actually common for his age) with a lean, muscular physique which, over the course of time, has become heavily marred with scars. He has medium-length gray/white hair that has now grown to shoulder-length, silver/gray (purple in the Hallow anime) eyes, and his skin is somewhat pale. His eyebrows and eyelashes are the same color as his hair. Allen has an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. This scar was given to him by Mana Walker, after Allen turned him into an Akuma. The scar is also the source of his Cursed Eye, which allows him to detect Akuma and see the human souls bound to their bodies. Some characters seem to describe Allen as "cute" and sometimes being considered as "angelic" to some people. Allen's parasitic type Innocence takes the form of the entirety of his left arm, from his shoulder down. Originally, it was red and quite veinous, but after he invoked his Crown Clown for the first time, the skin became much darker and more scale-like, his fingernails turning black and growing out and arrow-shaped markings forming along his shoulder blade. When his arm evolved further, the skin seemed to smooth out more. Because of his odd hair color and his strange arm, Allen has a tendency to cover his hair with hats and hoods, wearing gloves and long-sleeved shirts to keep people from seeing his arm. Allen's Exorcist uniforms often consist of concealing jackets and gloves, as well as pants and heavy duty boots, though Allen's latest uniform features a shorter jacket and capri-like pants. He always asks for gloves to be included so he can keep his hand hidden, though recently Allen has gotten more comfortable with showing his hand when he is around his comrades. Allen's natural hair color was reddish-brown; his hair turned white from the shock of reviving Mana as an Akuma and destroying him. Allen revealed to Timothy that he had tried to dye it numerous times, but eventually gave up as it would return to white in no time. When in his Noah form, Allen has the typical dark-skin tone and stilted amber eyes. So far only a glimpse of his stigma was seenChapter 212, page 9. Unlike the other Noah his hair seem to remain white like Wisely's. 'Golem' Allen has a peculiar golem named Timcanpy. Initially he was temporarily looking after him for his master, but Cross later revealed he had always intended for Allen to inherit Timcanpy. Timcanpy is mostly golden yellow with a lighter yellow cross across its front. His body is spherical, with small horns and legs. He also has large wings and a long tail. Having been created by Cross, Timcanpy is vastly different from the standard communication golems used by Black Order personnel; though he cannot be used as a means of communication, he has incredible regenerative abilities, built-in recording functions, and the ability to shape-shift (he can grow large enough to hold two people in his mouth and back to his original golf-ball size in an instant). He also seems to be sentient and highly intelligent, being able to communicate with humans and showing emotions. 'Personality' Allen usually portrays himself as a kind, generous, and very polite young man. He refuses to accept gifts of other that he estimates he didn't earn. Volume 24, Talk Corner, Part 2He tends to be very self-sacrificing, often willing to let his body and emotions take devastating blows for the sake of others; this trait is something that has angered several of his comrades and friends, most noticeably Yu Kanda and Lenalee Lee. Allen also has an unassuming and borderline naive appearance, despite the troubled life his master, Cross Marian, forced him to live. Because of his Cursed Eye, which allows him to see the human souls bound to Akuma, Allen considers Akuma to be just as important to him as humans, swearing his left arm to saving Akuma and his right to saving humans. Kanda believes him to be too idealistic for his own good and doesn't hesitate to tell him this, saying an Exorcist is simply a destroyer and that they'll never be anyone's savior, though Allen claims that they can be both, pushing him to be, as he once put it, "a destroyer that saves". Over time, Allen's personality has seen a shift. Several times, his "dark side", which is a result of him perfecting his poker skills to pay back Cross's debts, has shown itself, frequently shocking and scaring those around him. He is an expert at cheating in poker, which is shown for the first time when he brought Tyki Mikk (disguised as a human) and his two friends down to their underwear without any of them noticing what he was up to. He has also begun using less formal speech around his close friends, something noted by and encouraged by Lenalee and Johnny Gill. The one person who can consistently make Allen break his polite mold is fellow Exorcist Yu Kanda. Their differing views but similar "darkness", as it is described by Noise Marie, lead to them conflicting and arguing almost constantly, sometimes over menial issues. He also has a strong hatred for the Millennium Earl due to their history. As a child, Allen was abandoned by his family because of his "abnormal" left arm and sold to a circus. He was taken in by Mana Walker, a retired circus clown and began travelling with him. Mana later died, and the desperate Allen was tricked by the Millennium Earl into bringing him back. A furious Mana then cursed Allen, slashing at the left side of his face. Allen's arm, which is actually a piece of Innocence, then activated without his consent and started chasing after Mana. After Mana told Allen he loved him and begged to be destroyed, Allen's arm exorcised Mana's Akuma, killing him a second time. After this ordeal, Allen's hair turned white from shock, and his left eye is cursed to perpetually see the suffering souls bound within Akuma, leading to his decision to live for their sake. Originally, Allen was a rough and embittered child, speaking rudely and being very brash, probably due to his suffering at the hands of the greedy Ringmaster and the violent clown, Cosimo. In a stark contrast to the gentlemanly older Allen, he honestly shows his strong emotions. He also refrains from getting attached to others and considers friends unnecessary, as he hopes to one day leave the ruthless circus and lead his own life, though he later came to love Mana dearly as they traveled together, considering him his father. Following Mana's death, after spending over a month in a lifeless, unresponsive state, he resurfaced bearing Mana's personality, becoming much more polite. Cross seems troubled by this development from the start, and has expressed that he prefers Allen's 'dark side' because it was closer to how he used to behave. He often refers to Allen as wearing Mana's "mask" (仮面＝おもいで), though the furigana actually reads "memories", hinting that even now, Allen kept the memory of Mana alive through his own personality in order to cope with the loss. Allen seems to believe in God's existence (once referring to his arm as "the crucifix of God that lies within me") though he has stated he doesn't care about "such a thing"; Allen had come to consider the Order and his comrades his second "true home" after Mana, but he is not simply fighting in the name of God, but rather for the vows he made to Mana, his friends and himself.Chapter 60 He is also shown to greatly resent Suman's Innocence after its judgment cruelly left Suman alive but without a mind. After the truth of the Second Exorcist Project is revealed to him, he openly defies the Order by letting Kanda and Alma escape, due to his disdain with the Order's higher echelons and their questionable methods. He is also greatly disgusted with the idea of joining with Apocryphos after learning what it has done to Cross. Allen is a big eater. He is seen taking tons of plates for his meals. This is a trait shared by all parasitic type accomodator but in Allen's case this is even more extreme. Fellow parasitic-type Arystar Krory thinks that Allen uses this as an excuse to eat so much which hides other issues. Allen has shown some shades of pride, refusing to run away from a Noah even when cautioned by Komui (which nearly led to his Innocence's second destruction). Tyki Mikk called him arrogant for believing he could deprive him of his Noah without hurting him. Allen is (initially) very loyal to the Black Order due them staring the same goals; defeat the Millennium Earl and save the world from destruction, however, upon discovering the order's unspeakable experiments, his loyalty towards the order becomes strained, as he realizes that the higher ups are no different from the earl. During a fight against the Noah, Allen is imprisoned by the order, who fear the reappearance of Nea. There, he is attacked by Apocryphos, a sentient Innocence that tries to assimilate Allen's Innocence, the two Noahs Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot rescue Allen from Apocryphos, making the order believe he has betrayed them, he initially was returned to the order explain what actually happened in order to convince them of his innocence. However, after Tyki points out that most members of the Black Order will never see him as anything more than an Noah and after learning from Road that Nea spend his whole life protecting Mana; with the realization that that not all Noahs are evil, Allen officially severs all ties with the order (except with the members of the Black Order who are truly his friends) refuses help from the order and the Noahs. 'Personal Statistics' 'References' 'Navigation' de:Allen Walker es:Allen Walker fr:Allen Walker pl:Allen Walker ru:Аллен Уолкер Category:Male Characters Category:Exorcist Characters Category:Characters Category:Parasitic Type Category:Main Character Category:British Characters